remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
DunBroch Family Tapestry
The DunBroch Family Tapestry is a seamed portrait of the DunBroch family in the Pixar film Brave. Design A tapestry of the whole DunBroch family. King Fergus standing over Harris, Hubert and Hamish and bradded Merida holding both Fergus and Queen Elinors' hands in the center. All four of the clans' crests are at each end and Celtic forest markings mixed with Stags, a Bear, Crows, a Owl and wolfs. Appearances ''Brave'' Elinor was muttering to herself while making the finishing touches to it (on the stitched Merida) and asking her husband how she could help Merida understand that 'arranged marriage' is not as it seams. After Merida embarrassed her mother, Lord MacGuffin, Lord Macintosh and Lord Dingwall by 'shooting for her own hand' Elinor dragged her into the room that held the (finished) tapestry. While the two fought Merida used the sword she picked up to slice the stitched version of her mother apart from her and the rest of their family. Seeing the tapestry damaged got Elinor to throw Merida's Bow into the fireplace. The next day (after Merida had given her mother the Spell Cake that turned her into a bear) the Will O' the Wisps lead both Mother and Daughter to The Ruins of the Ancient Kingdom where they learned that the spell had happened before and that Elinor will be a bear forever if they don't 'mend the bond torn by pride.' At the ruins Merida had a vision of her damaging the tapestry and a axe axing a stone tablet carving of the four brothers of the Ancient Kingdom as Mor'du's transformation from prince to bear begin. Mor'du separated himself from his brothers on the tablet as Merida had separated her mother from the rest of the family on the tapestry, but if she could bring her back by fixing the tapestry the spell could revere itself and turn her mother back. At nightfall the two returned to the castle so they could 'mend' the tapestry, but not long after they were in and were getting ready to fix it Fergus got the wrong end of the stick as he saw Elinor's torn dress and a bear in his castle. He believed that 'Bear Elinor' was a real bear and killed his wife, Merida knew that she has to fix the tapestry and place it over her mother before her father kills her. Her brothers (as bear cubs) helped her out of the locked room and held the tapestry still while their sister was fixing it; while ridding Angus. Seamed Merida and Elinor were holding hands again thanks to the fixed stitching, but placing the fixed tapestry over bear Elinor didn't seemed to turn her back. Merida cried as she told her mother that she was sorry for what she had done to her as the rising sun's light touched the tapestry. The tapestry might be like the split stone tablet and was fixed, but the spell needed Merida to mend the bond between her and her mother; like Elinor saving her daughter from a demon bear and Merida telling her mother that her loves her. Merida stopped crying when she felt Elinor's human hand stroking her head, the spell was undone and the two have changed for the better; and the tapestry helped to over Elinor's exposed body from the men in the stone ring. Later at the castle with everything back to normal Merida and Elinor made a start on a new tapestry so people would know their story and prevent the witch's spell from being made and used again. While the fixed family tapestry is placed back where it belongs and with a (stitched) history. Notes *It being the same tapestry Elinor was working on in Merida's dream flashback it unknown. *There's a tapestry on/in the Brave DVD that tells people about the DunBroch family, the lords and their sons. *In the Video game players help Merida find parts of three tapestries that strengthens both her, Bear Elinor and . Category:Objects